battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Non-Lethal Takedown
Non-Lethal Takedown is a feature introduced in Battlefield Hardline. Singleplayer Non-Lethal Takedowns can be performed in multiple ways. Firstly, when approaching an enemy from behind, the player can simply press to subdue the enemy by knocking him out. This results in +100 score. Secondly, when arresting enemies by using the Freeze ability, the player can approach from any angle an enemy who has put his hands up, and press to handcuff the suspect. If there are multiple suspects present, the player's partner Khai will have to keep the other suspects under control while the player secures each suspect. Handcuffing will give the player +250 score. Thirdly, the T62 CEW can be fired at any enemy to take him down. Giving +100 score, this results in less scoring than securing an enemy with handcuffs, but is the easiest and fastest to accomplish. A suspect with a Warrant can be brought in using any of these three methods, resulting in the successful completion of the warrant. Handcuffing the suspect will give +1,000 score, while using the other methods will give +500 score. The player must only be careful not to kill the suspect. Multiplayer There are two ways to perform a Non-Lethal Takedown. Both cause the same result and scoring. Firstly, when equipped with any Blunt Weapon (including hammers), players can perform a normal Non-Lethal Takedown in a manner similar to the Knife Takedown, by approaching the enemy from behind or from the side. The animation causes the victim to be laid on the floor handcuffed. Alternatively, the player may equip the T62 CEW in place of their sidearm. Upon successfully scoring a hit, the enemy will be permanently taken down, with no further interaction required. Note that it will actually take about five seconds for the shock animation to complete and award the player the "kill". Note that during this time, the enemy can still be spotted, although he is no longer a threat, which may cause some confusion among players. In either case, the player is awarded a kill, and a +25 Non-Lethal Takedown bonus. The enemy is considered "dead" for gameplay purposes and will respawn. Interrogation Once taken down, the enemy will remain where they were taken down for about 10 seconds. During this time, the player may approach them and hold the key for about 3 seconds to interrogate the enemy. This will reveal enemy positions on the map in a very large radius. The player earns a "Intel bonus +25" for each spot that assists a teammate in killing an enemy. The player performing the interrogation does not have to remain next to the downed enemy to complete the interrogation, as long as is held down for the two seconds the player can do other action that do not require interaction, like shooting and running. Trivia *The Non-Lethal Takedown in multiplayer originally ended with the player on the receiving end being handcuffed in a manner similar to the singleplayer during testing. It was removed from the multiplayer in the final release of the game due to the extensive amount of time it took to perform the animation. Gallery Handcuff 1.PNG| Handcuff 2.PNG|Cut Handcuff animation Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline